


La Herida Abierta

by KarasuShiro



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, MTMTE
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Mientras Tailgate dormita, Chromedome se encarga de estar allí para Cyclonus. Porque él sabe cómo es.





	La Herida Abierta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gaping Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068650) by [menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio), [redamant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamant/pseuds/redamant). 

Su camarote nunca había sido luz y alegría, nunca se sintió cálido y animado- pero servía muy bien a su propósito. Un refugio seguro para dos. No tan marginados, y no tan parte de la pandilla. Había sido su lugar para retirarse y sólo estar, simplemente relajarse y tenerse el uno al otro: los silencios y los parloteos, las sonrisas y los sinsentidos, la dicha y el dolor. Saber lo que cada pequeña cosa significaba sin tener que preguntar o captar señales y decodificar lo que significaban era como una segunda naturaleza.

Chromedome dejó que un pequeño suspiro se le escapara mientras aguardaba en el pasillo. Los refugios seguros no eran para ser invadidos y él lo sabía muy bien. Aún así, él entró. Tailgate no estaba ahí para acompañar a Cyclonus ésta vez y Chromedome podría llenar ese espacio. No eran cercanos, ni siquiera estaban interesados en ser amigos, pero él sabía cómo se siente la desesperación total, el cómo todo se llenaba de oscuridad y cuán seductor se sentía ese agujero negro como la tinta. Él entendió a Cyclonus sin siquiera intentarlo. El dolor dentro de él se arrastraba hasta el fondo de su cámara de chispa y le decía _Por supuesto que sabes._

Sé acercó lentamente a la plataforma de recarga. Había sido arrastrada lejos de su esquina hacia el centro de la habitación. Cada luz estaba apagada, dejando a los dos cohabitantes- uno yaciendo recostado inmóvil, el otro haciendo vigilia como el deber, ahogado en las sombras. Era casi demasiado para manejarlo, ver a Cyclonus apoyado en la plataforma, las manos presionando en sus rodilla, sus puntales espinales no rígidos por lo que él ex-neurocirujano sabía era la primera vez en milenios. También había estado perfectamente en silencio y aterrador a pesar de su indecoro militar, como siempre, de no ser por el suave rumor escapando de su pecho.

Chromedome se detuvo a escuchar... Y entonces se congeló. No eran ronquidos, no eran gruñidos.

Era una lullaby.

Sin hacer ningún sonido, él se colocó detrás del jet. Nunca había escuchado ésta lullaby en particular antes, y él pensaba que ya las había escuchado todas. En noches sin sueño, oscuras y frías, pero nunca solitarias, el había sido obligado a escuchar una lista de tranquilas grabaciones hasta que se volvía a apagar. Había escuchado muchísimas lulabies, y por muchas, él dice en serio _muchas_, mientras luchaba contra pesadilla y culpa que puede o no haber sido suya, pero está no había estado en la lista.

Le habría gustado saber sobre qué hablaba la lulaby. Tenía una cadencia estable y melancólica; una entonación agridulce que te atraía y te hacía escuchar. Aún, el barítono de Cyclonus permanecía como un tranquilo rumor mientras reverberaba en la habitación. Chromedome puso una mano en el respaldo y la canción se detuvo abrupta mente. Él se tensó. Una cabeza de un cuerno giró ligeramente en su dirección, pero no lo suficiente para mostrar la cara del jet y cualquiera que sews la expresión que porta. Chromedome se aclara la garganta.

—¿Cómo está Tailgate? —pregunta en voz queda.

Cyclonus Mira por sobre su hombro. Las cicatrices que zurcan a lo largo de su cara no estaban ahí hace dos días, pero son largas y profundas, casi antiguas en su silencioso dolor: condenada evidencia de lo que nunca fue confesado en voz alta.

—Está muriendo.

—Claro, bien — Chromedome se frota la base de su cuello. —Lo siento, quiero decir, uh, tú sabes... ¿él siente dolor?

—La cybercrosis casi siempre es dolorosa, especialmente en sus etapas finales. —dijo Cyclonus —Pero la mayor parte de su red sensorial ya se apagó, así que apenas puede sentir algo. Una pequeña bendición. Se ahorrará el agonizante dolor que viene con una muerte lenta.

Chromedome no supo que responder a eso. Él no había conocido a nadie con cybercrosis antes. No era una enfermedad nada común, así que el diagnóstico de Tailgate se había ganado una sorpresa colectiva. La sobriedad de Ratchet sólo había ayudado a hacer las cosas peor, y la incandescente mirada de Cyclonus había hecho que cada mech en el radio de su vista diera un paso hacia atrás. Rofimus estuvo más que perturbado por las noticias, lo cual a cambio hizo que el resto de la tripulación se sintieran angustiados, y Swerve se negaba a apartarse del lado del CMO porque quería ayudar a buscar una cura para su amigo (y estaba, para sorpresa de todos, siendo realmente útil). Un día libre para todos, en realidad.

—Esa nana que estabas cantando... Fue agradable. —elogió —Nunca la había escuchado antes, y he oído bastantes. Como _bastantes_ muchas. ¿De dónde es?

Cyclonus le dio un vistazo. —Tetrahex.

—Oh. —esa sería la ciudad natal de Cyclonus, ahora perdida para siempre. —Eso es, uh, bueno.

—Tailgate la disfruta —dijo Cyclonus con simpleza. —Incluso si nunca ha puesto un pie en la ciudad.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustaría el lugar.

—Lo dudo, pero tal vez. Reflexionar en eso no es útil ahora. —Los ópticos del jet recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo blanco, su mirada roja inescrutable. —Tetrahex se fue y pronto lo hará Tailgate.

—No- —los puños de Chromedome se apretaba y alojaban. Le dio un vistazo a Tailgate. —No- No digas eso. Ratchet y Swerve están trabajando en la cura ahora mismo. Quizá la encuentren a tiempo. Aún hay esperanzas.

Cyclonus se burló. —Tú eres uno de esos.

—¿Uno de qué?

—_Esperanza _—gruñó Cyclonus con acidez, su voz goteando desdén por la inocente palabra de nueve letras. —Tú lo tratas como si fuera la respuesta a todas tus plegarias, pero te engañas a ti mismo. La esperanza no es nada sino falsa.

—No es falsa. Es una línea de vida a la que aferrarse. —dijo Chromedome acaloradamente.

—La esperanza engaña a la gente. —mirando intensamente a Tailgate, sus ópticos camines nunca se apartaron del inquietantemente pacífico rostro, Cyclonus golpeteaba un corto patrón en una de sus rodilla. —Te da una fuerza que ya no posees.

—Porque sentarse en la oscuridad y esperar a que muera es mucho mejor, ¿cierto? —contestó Chromedome.

Los ojos de Cyclonus se clavaba en los suyos sin parpadear; una fuerza inamovible en un universo imparable. Fue en ese momento que Chromedome supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

—Aún mejor que darle el golpe de gracia, ¿no lo crees? —el agarre de Chromedome en el respaldar se apretó. Su interior en llamas.

—La tuya fue una sabia decisión, Chromedome. Valiente incluso. —continuó Cyclonus, implacable. —Primus sabe que se necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad para decidir algo tan extremo e irreversible por el bien de alguien más, especialmente cuando se trata de ru propio Conjunx Endurae. Por eso te respeto. Pero no esperes que haga lo mismo con Tailgate.

—Yo no estaba sugiriendo- yo _nunca_ —Chromedome se erizó. —Eres un fallo de Chispa fría.

—Si, pero soy eficiente también. —los ópticos de Cyclonus volvieron hacia Tailgate, notablemente suavisandose en sus bordes. —Te recordé como es llegar a términos con lo inevitable y estar en paz con no tener esperanzas porque no hay ninguna que tener.

Chromedome tomó una pausa, entonces miró al pequeño roto Tailgate muriendo en una plataforma de recarga.

—¿Lo ves ahora?

—... Siempre. —admitió Chromedome. Negó con la cabeza y soltó el respaldar. —Pero no puedo ser un pesimista. No más. A Rewind no le gustaría eso. Nunca le gustó. Así que voy a hacer lo que él querría que haga- Lo que él haría.

La mnemocirugía no dejaba mucho espacio para dejar que tus emociones te tomen por sorpresa cuando estabas consciente y en control de tus facultades. Cosas desagradables podrían suceder cuando indaga as en las mentes de otros, así que Chromedome desarrolló una especie de gatillo que mantenía sus emociones a raya en casi cualquier situación. Pero haber visto la muerte en los ópticos de Cyclonus, teniendo que sostener la mirada fulminante de alguien que había visto innumerables horrores pero que ahora lloraba por primera vez, hizo mella en Chromedome.

La _Luz Perdida_ no era una gran familia feliz como algunos creían. Tenían asuntos y problemas, y cometían errores más grandes que sus soluciones. Todos ellos tenían lo que la literatura Terrestre describía como una trágica imperfección, un rasgo o peculiaridad que eventualmente se volvería su caída.

Pero así es como ellos eran, y les iba sorprendentemente bien a pesar de eso porque estaban ahí los unos para otros. Chromedome admitía que no deseaba que Cyclonus sea parte de su familia al principio -pero cosas pasaron, las personas cambian y así las opiniones- y ahora todo lo que Chromedome deseaba era tender una mano de apoyo, incluso si puede apartada de un golpe. Porque él entendía a Cyclonus mejor que nadie más abordó en el momento, y firmaría eso con energon interno, si aún tuviera algo.

—¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Su chispa ya no puede mantener a su cuerpo funcionando por largos periodos de tiempo, así que dormita —explicó Cyclonus, casi engañando a Chromedome con su tono despegado. Casi —Lo hace bastante.

—Oh.

Eso fue todo lo que Chromedome pudo llegar a decir sin parecer estúpido o profusamente sentimental. Rewind siempre había estado mucho más cómodo con ser sentimental y hablando de las cosas. Chromedome siempre ha sido del tipo que da una palmada en la espalda y se va, o quedándose junto a Rewind mientras él hace toda la charla.

Puso una mano en su cintura y trató sacudirse la memoria de Rewind. Por el último par de días, su compañero perdido era todo en lo que podía pensar. Más que nada debido a Tailgate y Cyclonus, él lo sabía. En un día normal, él frenaba su nostalgia, o al menos creía que lo hacía, pero últimamente los paralelos eran difíciles de ignorar. Incluso si lo había querido, hacerse de ópticos ciegos y pretender que no estaba afectado o simplemente no tan afectado como el resto de la tripulación habría sido una terrible mentira por la que jamás se habría perdonado.

Cyclonus necesitaba a Chromedome, incluso si aún no reconocía esa necesidad, porque se estaba dirigiendo al mismo camino oscuro: Chromedome lo sabía, todos lo sabían, que Tailgate le había pedido a Cyclonus que lo matara.

Eutanasia de Campo de Batalla, le había llamado Ratchet con un ceño desaprovador sin levantar ni una vez su vista de las notas que él y Swerve estaban tratando de decodificar. Un nombre muy bonito para lo que sólo era un golpe de misericordia. Un nombre bonito para lo que sólo era una loca carrera a través de los familiares pasillos, todo el camino hasta un conocido puente, sólo para ordenar a un conocido sistema de blancos para cometer la única cosa que ni siquiera en las más aterradoras pesadilla de Chromedome figuraba.

Un golpe de misericordia para el que muere, ¿pero que hay del que vive? ¿Él no merecía misericordia? ¿Un bálsamo relajante para su golpeada angustia? Chromedome se pasó una mano por la cara, estremeciendose casi imperceptiblemente.

—Escucha —comenzó. Su voz tenía un temblor. Tosió para quitárselo. —Escucha, Cyclonus, sólo quería decirte algo. Esa vez... ¿Esa vez que todos estábamos en Swerve's? ¿Y tú estabas sentado solo y nadie quería tener nada que ver contigo? Bueno, recuerdo que Tailgate dijo que había intentado hacer que te uniera a nuestra mesa. Le dije que tú eras un asesino pedazo de... Bueno, le dejé claro que tú no eras mi amigo. Y la cosa es...

Cyclonus permaneció inmóvil, callado, casi como si estubera esperando a la Muerte para tomarla por sorpresa y exterminarla. Probablemente ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que Chromedome le estaba diciendo, pero él lo diría igualmente. Cyclonus debía saberlo. Debía tener a alguien que le abrieran los ópticos a la más simple de las verdades, y si ese rol recaía en Chromedome, él estaba bien con eso.

Chromedome se acercó al respaldar de nuevo lo apretó con la mano. La sensación del metal interior ceder a la fuerza de su agarre se sintió relajante de alguna manera.

—La cosa es: Que él sabía que todos pensábamos que eras un monstruo, un infeliz... Algo que no merecía ni amor o amistad ni amabilidad. En absoluto. Algunos todavía lo creen, pero la mayoría de nosotros no. De todos modos, eso es punto aparte. Lo que quiero decir es que él te eligió igualmente. Él vio a través de ti y vio lo que nosotros vimos, pero vio más. Y ese es el porqué te ama. Y es el porqué siguió intentándolo hasta que la mayoría de nosotros te vio de verdad también. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo. No sé a dónde iba con esto, pero pensé que debías saberlo.

Él silencio fue afilado, pero no fue desdeños u hostil. Sólo afilado, como el resto de Cyclonus. Afilado como su personalidad y afilado como su recién adquirida Gran Espada.

Chromedome miró a Tailgate y por un momento el vio a otro minibot yaciendo inmóvil, tranquilo, vulnerable -pero visualizó al pequeño mech recuperándose de las más aterradoras experiencias cercanas a la muerte en lugar de desvanecerse. Vio las posibilidades que él y Reqind pudieron haber tenifo si el destino hubiese sido más amable con su amor. Vio el futuro que él jamás tendría.

Cyclonus soltó un suspiro audible, lo cual le recordó a Chromedome lo que él jet había estado haciendo cuando entró al principio. Él jamás había imaginado a Cyclonus como la clase de mech que arrullaría a alguien. Tenía un impresionante pasado de crueldad y destrucción para respaldar las suposiciones de Chromedome. Uno podía perdonarle por suponer cosas. Cyclonus ciertamente no cantaba por ni para nadie más.

Eso hizo que Chromedome se preguntara porqué lo hacía en primer lugar. ¿Algún sentido del deber que su soldado interno no podía ignorar? Lástima por alguien que pereceria por una enfermedad en lugar de una herida infligida en el campo de batalla? ¿O era la unica forma en que podía física y públicamente canalizar sus emociones que Tailgate despertaba en él y no como si tuviera que humillarse él mismo de algún modo?

—¿Te gusta cantar? —preguntó Chromedome finalmente. —¿Pará él?

Cyclonus dirigió sus ópticos hacia él antes de volver al pequeño mech inconsciente. —Tailgate lo disfruta.

Chromedome asintió. Esa fue respuesta suficiente.


End file.
